The Bat Family vs The Young Justice Family
by lolipepo
Summary: I want to create kind a reverse story where Richard Grayson is actually the younger one and Damian Wayne is the oldest one and! Dick is joining the young justice team. Hearing that, all the overprotective bat sibling opposed the idea but slowly trying to accept it because they don't want to upset their only cute little brother
1. Chapter 1

**Heheheheh this is my fist fanfiction sooo please go easy on me kay. If there any mistake about the story, just tell me! Cuz I'm still a learner. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC character! So don't arrest me! LOL**

**Damian Wayne: 25  
Stephanie Brown: 23  
Tim Drake: 21  
Jason Todd: 18  
Dick Grayson: 13  
Bruce Wayne: no idea~ seriously~**

nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoronyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro

"Today is the day!"  
Dick woke up and ran from his room toward his foster father room. He skips, jumps, do some flip and continue running but surprised by his brother sudden figure and trip. Jason who noticed his brother falling quickly catches him in his arm.

"whoah! Where the fire bird boy? " Jason chuckled helping his brother stood up again only to receive a glare from him. Pushing his brother aside. Dick continue running toward Bruce room but looked back and scream.

"Today is the day!" Jason looked at his running brother with a question mixed worry look.

Finally reach to his destination. He open the door, ran toward Bruce bed and jump on him. Dick grinned after hearing a loud groan from his adoptive father. He flash a charming smile as Bruce open his eye to see the person that lay on top of him.

"Come on Bruce! We got to go now! Today is the day! Remember." Dick said giving Bruce his best puppy eye dog.

"What?" Bruce looked at his clock beside the bed. "What! Dick it's still early! We have at least 4 hour before it started!" Bruce frown at his youngest son making dick feel a little guilty but still doesn't give up.

"I know but…. but last time when you said something like that. We got to our school 3 hours late" Dick mumbled while giving his father the cutest pouty face ever. Feeling a little pang in his heart Bruce finally gave in.

"Okay, Fine. Go get change and wait for me down stair. We go after breakfast. Is that okay with you, Dick?" Dick face lit up as he heard his father word and give him a nod before running off to his room. Bruce let out a small sigh and smiled before getting up to his wardrobe. A couple of minute passed, Jason, Stephanie and Tim sitting at the dining table and eating their breakfast. Dick walks in the kitchen in his Robin suit attracting his sibling attention.

"ahhh.. Master Richard can I amused you with some breakfast?" Alfred asks noticing the little Robin walked in.

"Nah. That's okay. I'm in a rush anyway. Bye Alfy!" dick smiled, grabbing Jason bacon and ran. Cackled his famous cackle before leaving toward the Bat cave. Entering the Bat cave and ran toward the Bat mobile surprise to see that his mentor, Batman were already in there.

"you don't want to eat breakfast first?" robin ask with a concern look

"I thought you wanted to hurry?" Batman looked up to his son outside the car

"I don't want you be hungry" Robin lowered his head feeling a bit guilty

"There always a drive thru." (actually I doubted that batman even letting anybody eat in the car but why not right? For his cute adorable son) Robin smile and flip himself into the car

"let's go hurry! Today is **the **day"

IN THE WAYNE MANOR KITCHEN

"Hey! That my bacon!" Jason shouted to dick only to see his brother wasn't there anymore. He sighed and looks at his elder sibling. "Where the little bird going anyway?" he give them question looks.

"you don't know? It's **the **day!"Stephanie smirks at his brother as he glared at her.

"I know it's **the **day! He has been saying that like a million times this morning!" Jason yelled putting both of his hand up.

"Relax Jason! Don't you know what day today is?" Tim said without sparring a glance at his anger brother.

"No duh Sherlock! If I do, I already ask myself." Jason said sarcastically.

"You want to know what today is? " Tim glances at his brother with a smirk.

"Of course I do! What do you think I was asking for?!"

"Then come closer" Jason groaned but bend a bit to his older brother. Tim whispered to his ear.

"It's… Tuesday." Then Tim laughed holding his stomach and giving high five to a giggle Stephanie.

"That's it, Drake! Your de…" Jason about to yell and choked his brother but stop when Alfred interrupted.

"Master Jason! If you really want to know what **the **day is. It's the day where Master Dick going to the Hall of Justice to become the full pledge of the League" Alfred stated.

"Oohh… Ohhh! That day! I remember" Jason smile while remember his own **the **day.

"Make you remember the time when you were having **the **day right?" Tim asked Stephanie while flashback his own memory. The entire siblings in the kitchen were having a flashback of **the **day their having before. A quiet moment passed.

"urgghhh! I can't believe you make me remember that!" Stephanie yelled

"It was so terrible that I give dad the silent treatment for a week! I was so excited to finally see their real HQ in the outer space! But just to find out it was the false one for tourist!" Tim said angrily.

"I know right! I was so mad that I trashed the whole librabry when they gone!" Jason yelled too.

"Now it's our little bird turn to taste the salt. Poor lil'Dickie. I better stay tonight at house in case he wants somebody to talk to" Stephanie said with a sad look on her face.

"Or to get a revenge!" Jason smirked to himself thinking an idea to get back at league.

"You do realize it only making you and dick get into a trouble and get grounded or worse clean the whole house and Bat cave floor with a toothbrush? Anyway, dick is a nice and smart kid like me. Of course he won't do anything stupid like quitting and become solo or hacking the league system to go on a stupid mission." Tim said finishing his breakfast and bought the dish to the sink so Alfred can clean it. Nodded thanks to Alfred and gone out from the kitchen.

Stephanie and Jason shared a knowing glance at each other the look that said 'somebody going to get in trouble' look and continue eating their breakfast.

nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro

**sooooooo how did I do? Is it okay? After you guys read this and didn't get it~ its better if you guys read this and watch young justice episode 1 then you get it~ I think~ I hope so~ but if you do! Yeah… all the bat sibling went through the day where they become the full pledge of the League but found it boring and kind a rip off! It would be great if you guys review me since I'm new and alone and new but speacially alone~ LOL ~ byenyoro~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Overprotective BrotherBat

**A.N: Read this after watching Young Justice Episodes 1 and 2.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANY CHARACTER FROM DC!**

nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro

**BATCAVE**

"Ah, Master Damian how's the patrol going? Is there any injury that needed to be treated?" Alfred asked the eldest of the Wayne sibling as he just came back from patrolling the Gotham City in his bike. Damian took off his helmet and gave it to his butler. Look around the cave searching for his father figures. Damian shoots his butler a question look.

"I'm fine Alfred. Where is my father?"

"Master Bruce is at Washington, DC taking Master Dick to the Hall of Justice. Today is _the _day after all" Alfred said smiling to himself.

"Ah! It's today huh? But aren't they a little bit late? I thought it usually ends in the afternoon" unlike the other Bat siblings. Damian never takes the pledge to become one of the Justice leagues. Simply because he thought the league is full of arrogant idiots and he enjoy doing it solo or only with Batman. And with his family if he must. Suddenly, the Bat cave voices announcing the arrival of the Bat Mobile. The Bat Mobile parking at it usual place and Batman get out of it. Damian and Alfred get near to them as Batman went to the guest site where robin supposed to sit. Slowly Batman carries Robin in his arm bride style and went to medic table quickly. Much to they surprised when they see Robin outfit full of tear and hole. His body full of injury and bruise. He looks like he was getting crash by bunch of building debris. Damian and Alfred follow Batman from behind. Batman tore the Robin suit and let Alfred treated his injury. Robin eye are still close making Damian frown as he thought that his little brother was fainting. Batman who noticed the expressions on his eldest child reassure him that Dick is only sleeping.

"Father, I demand an explanation. Why is Dick look like he was getting the beating of his life" Damian asked his father while controlling his sudden urge to beat the person who did this to his brother.

"Well, he didn't get beat but he was fighting"

"With the league?!" Alfred turned paled thinking about his little Master fighting with League.

"No. He disobeyed my direction and went to a secret mission. He was fighting with human alien mutation clone created by Cadmus. He beat the alien but he got crash by the Cadmus building when it collapse.

"You mean Cadmus as in genetic lab in DC! He destroyed that and fought an alien alone!" Damian look at his father with disbelieve look. Then turn to look at his little brother with a concerned.

"He and the other sidekick who disobeyed their mentor…'

"Oh.."

"Who soon going to become his teammate"

"Oh….. What! His teammate as in my little brother in a team of a bunch untrained rebel teen doing a mission that might cost their life!"

"Jason they are not rebel nor did them untrained. They have been trained since their young and ready to do a mission by themselves. At least that what they said" Damian glared at his father only to receive a grinned from him.

"Damian isn't you also a rebellion teenager?"

"No father I'm a young adult that can already decide what path I'm taking while you being a crazy old man! No offend Alfred"

"Non taken. Master Damian but mind I remind you to slow down your voice. Master Dick is sleeping after all and Master Bruce, I finish bandaging him if you please bring him to his room"

"Of course. Thank you Alfred" Bruce nodded thanks to Alfred before carrying Dick to his room. Alfred continues cleaning the ward table and putting the medicine back in its place while Damian followed Bruce from behind continue to argue about Dick. Bruce letting a loud sighed before looking at his oldest son.

"Damian can't we talk about this tomorrow? Its late and I want to put Dick in his room"

"You cannot fool me father. If I'm correct it probably still more than 10 o clocks not even near 11!.. But you may send Dick to his room first. After that, we can continue our discussion"

Tim who seems to hear somebody arguing outside of his room went to find the source. Tim looks around and follows the trace of voice that seems to get louder by the minute. He stopped finding and started to hide when he see the voice is actually belonged to the Damian. He looks to the place where Damian is glaring and shouting. Trying to figure out who were he arguing it than started to frown when he saw it was only Bruce. 'Pointless!' He thought to himself and started to go back to his room but looked back again when he realize that Bruce was holding an injured Dick not another expensive fighting robot that Damian tend to destroy or wreck it. Getting hit by a sudden feeling of overprotective, he quickly rushes to Bruce side demanding an explanation from the scene. Bruce saw his second son who came out of nowhere and started to frown. 'Great another one' Bruce thought to himself. Tim started to open his mouth to demand an explanation but interrupted by Damian.

"Tim why don't you bring Dick to his room so I can talk to father" Damian ordering his first younger brother.

"Back off! You not the boss of me" Tim replied loudly and giving Damian the bat glared.

"Tim pleases. Can you bring Dick to his room? He really needed his rest" Bruce pleaded at Tim. Tim opens his mouth to protest but interrupted again but this time it's not Damian who interrupted him but Bruce.

"I'm not asking Tim!" this time Bruce gave Tim the Bat glared. Tim finally gave in and slowly taking Dick from Bruce. He carries Dick in bride style and carefully brings him to his room without waking up the little bird. He looked up to his father and said.

"We're not finished! I'm going to come back after this." And quickly carry Dick in his room but looked back and stuck his tongue at Damian. Even though Damian found it's very childish. He still feels slightly annoyed and tries to glared back at Tim. He huffed and looks around to his father to continue the conversation but surprised when his father wasn't there anymore. He screamed his father name before rushing off to search for his father. One thing that Damian didn't realize is that his father was still there but hiding himself in the shadow, covering himself with his Batman cape. Bruce smirked seeing his annoyed son who running toward the direction of his room and disappear in one of the secret passage that lead to a room. A room that were create in case he want to hide from somebody that annoyed him like his now busybody son for example.

**TIM  
**Dashing off to Dick rooms but carefully trying not to wake his baby brother in his arm finally reached his destination. He took a deep breath before open the door then quickly setting his little brother in his bed. A small smile was carved on his face when he looks at his baby brother sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful' Tim thought to himself while rubbing and sweeping his baby brother hair from his face. The anger feeling started to rage up inside him when he saw a blue black bruise that form on Dick face and some on his neck. 'That it's. I going to teach the guys who did this to my baby brother a one painful lesson' Tim thought to himself . Quickly, he pull the cover up to Dick body, kiss his baby brother forehead then rush out to find his father and demand an explanation. But stop halfway when he suddenly heard dick scream.

"No! Don't go!" Tim body started to freeze but didn't look back. 'Don't tell me I wake him' his fear thought that he has somehow waking up his baby brother.

"Mami! Tati! I'm sorry" Dick sobbed. Tim looks back at his brother. 'Really! A nightmare!' he sighed angrily but the feeling soon turn to affection and sadden toward his baby brother. He went to his brother side and climbed on Dick bed. Hugging him closely and draw a circle on his back.

"It's okay Dick. It's only a nightmare. You not alone" Tim held his baby brother closed. Dick is a happy and funny child that everybody loved but nobody knows inside that happy smile lays a sad kid who never really let go off his parent death. Still feeling the pain inside his heart but one thing he hated is sharing the pain. But not with Bruce even though his entire Bat family and his close friend know about his past he still doesn't like talking about it. Tim held his baby brother close while thinking that he would go after Dick is really asleep. Trying to keep awake, Tim think about what was actually happen to his baby brother. The pledge thingy usually ends in the afternoon but they come back at night. 'Probably went to a mission or something' Tim thought but realizes that Dick was the only one who hurt badly while Bruce doesn't even have a scratch on his suit. 'Don't tell me dad using Dick as bait! But come to save him a bit late and that why he get the beating of his life!' Tim stops but thought again 'Yeah right! Too sloppy! Batman planned always neat and clean. And there no way he use Dick as bait.' Tim look at Dick peaceful sleeping face and think about what actually happen to his baby brother. He thinks and thinks and thinks and thinks again and suddenly his eye open wide. Stood up and look around the room.

"Crap. Its morning already" Tim stated grumbly as he realize that he was actually asleep.

nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro

**AN; hehehehe I try to make it a bit funny and it's a little long from chapter 1~ anyway chapter three where all the bat sibling confront the daddy bat about the their little brother team. 4 angry sibling bat~ 1 annoyed daddy bat~ 1 pouting baby bird~ and a calm British butler~ lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CHARACTER AND NEITHER DO YOUR CAT! LOL**

**Damian Wayne: 25  
****Stephanie Brown: 23****  
Tim Drake: 21  
Jason Todd: 18  
****Dick Grayson: 13**

**I WANT TO SAY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW ME! THAAAAAAAAAAN KYOOOUUUU~ AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO rOSEkITTYLOL! THE FIRST PERSON WHO READ AND WRITE REVIEW TO MY HORRIBLE STORY WITH MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE~ HEHEHE THANK YOUUUUUUUU~3**

nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro nyoro

"Crap. Its morning already" Tim stated grumbly as he realize that he was actually sleeping the whole time.

Tim looks beside him and found out that Dick was not here. Touching the place where his baby brother has been sleep.

"It's still warm. He probably just woke up." He whisper to himself and get out of the room. He looks around the house to find his baby brother. He heard the sound of an open door and look at the source of the sound. He saw Stephanie came out and closed her bedroom door.

"Good morning Tim!" Stephanie said cheerfully while waving her hand at Tim direction.

"Morning Steph. Hey, did you see Dick anywhere?"

"Nope, just woke up from sleep myself. He's probably in the kitchen eating his breakfast. It's morning after all." Stephanie suggested.

"Maybe you right. Let's go to the kitchen then."

They went down stair to the kitchen. As they get near to the kitchen the heard a little excited voice that sound like their baby bird voice.

"… and then I tell them to break the poll that I pointed at and they did as I say! So I marked the place where I want that _thing _to be while the other lured that thing to the marked. In no time, that _thing _got squash by the building like a bug!" Dick said excitedly to Alfred while eating his pancake. He cackled his famous cackle and continued to eat his pancake. "Though I got squash too". Alfred face turned to paled as he imagine Dick got squashed by the building but still smile at his delightful young master eating. Dick who realizes the changed on Alfred face quickly said "but I didn't get hurt that badly because Aqualad shield me from the building when it's collapsed. There nothing to worry about" Alfred relieved and grateful to the young hero that saved his young master live but frown when he heard Dick whisper to himself. "Except for the broken rib and bruised". Dick makes an innocent smile and continued eating his breakfast.

Alfred who noticed Tim and Stephanie when they enter the kitchen quickly prepared their breakfast. Greeted by their baby brother, Tim can't help but smile except for Stephanie who eye open wide. Stephanie looking at her baby brother body noticed the long bandage and some dark bruise from his face to his neck and finally his body.

"Morning Tim! Morning Steph!" Dick flashes a charming smile to his older sibling.

"Good morning Dick" Tim went to his baby brother side to sit beside him but got shoved by Stephanie who quickly run toward their baby brother and hug him tightly.

"Oh my god! What happen to my baby! ". Stephanie squeezing his baby brother more tightly while Dick who rapidly keep patting Stephanie back. Not trying to sooth her but asking for air as Dick face got bury in her chest. 'Curse you growing spurt!' Dick thought to himself while still trying to get some air.

"Steph! Your squeezing the hell out of him". Tim pulled them apart from each other. Stephanie glared at Tim but Dick nodded thanks to him.

"What exactly happened to you?!" Tim grabbed dick hand and showed him the long bandage that wrap around it.

"Oh, this! Nothing biggie! Just went to a mission with Batman after the pledge thingy yesterday" Dick didn't lie just change the information a bit, that what he thought. Giving his older sibling his most innocent smiled.

"Of course, then can you please explain why is there are not even a single scratch on Batman suit?" Tim asked knowing completely that his baby brother just lied to him. Dick bites his lip thinking the possibility that Tim might know that he lie. But still not giving up he think of an excuse and lied again. Trying to uses one of Batman techniques on how to become a good actor in case there an undercover mission.

"Batman thought that since Robin already joining the Justice League. He should try to do a mission without his help" Dick tried to give the older sibling his most innocent smile again but this time he added a little cute boost to his smile. Making Stephanie confused and felt like being hypnotized but making Tim become angrier.

"Dick, I'm pretty sure that Batman rather gave his Batmobile for free than letting his 13 years old sidekick doing a mission alone!" Tim glaring at his baby brother making Dick realize he attempt to lie and runaway is futile. He bow his head in defeat making Stephanie snapped from Dick cute hypnotized.

"Richard Grayson! I want to know every each of detail about what exactly happen to you Dick when you were supposed to be at the Hall of Justice". Tim said sternly but a bit soft. Stephanie who put her arm on her chest nodded in agreement. Both the older bat sibling looks down at their baby brother who face now turn to pouting. Dick sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I hacked into the League database and went into a secret mission without Batman permission." Dick looks down and fidgeting a little bit feeling the guilt that rose inside him. Tim sighed and shook his head giving Dick a disappointed and disbelieve look much to his dismay.

"Really Dick? I thought you of all the people should know better than this! What exactly did you achieved by doing this?!" Tim scolded Dick. Dick was about to open his mouth to talk back but interrupted by Stephanie.

"Maybe he's in his rebellious stage. He is a teenager after all" Stephanie stated feeling a bit sad that her little robin already reach the stage where he want to fly out from the nest. Dick gave Stephanie a glare and _what the hell _look.

"What! Hell no! I'm not on my rebellious stage!" Dick crossed his hand and huff.

"oh, now he's in denial. Don't worry baby bird I guide you to the right path!" Stephanie hugged Dick and squeezes him tightly. Bury Dick on her chest again much to Dick please. Dick tried to muffle a voice at the same time searching for air that says 'I'm not in denial!' but sound more like 'em hmot im terial!'. Stephanie ignored his brother whining sound and continued hugging her baby bird.

"I blame Jason and Damian. They are bad influence to our baby brother especially when Dick is going through his puberty." Dick faced turn bright red and pushed Stephanie aside.

"Stop it you guys! I'm not a kid anymore! And why are we talking about this anyway!" Dick yelled but looks at the wall beside him avoiding his older sibling gaze. His cheek still blushing from the earlier discussion and his eye started to shiver a bit. Tim realizes the look on Dick face and quickly apologize ruffling his baby brother hair. Dick give Tim his best bat glared but look more like a cute pouting face to Tim. Tim can't help but let out a small chuckled.

"You right, I'm sorry Dick. We know you not a kid anymore but we can't help but worry about you. After all, we are your family." Tim said softly pushing his baby brother bang aside so he can have a good look on Dick light crystal blue eye. Dick gave a small grateful smile to Tim that soon disappeared when heard Tim asking him what his punishment for disobeying a direct order and endanger his life.

"Aaahh…. It's… you know. Surprisingly he said that he understand me and told me not to this again. And he said that my injury is punishment enough. Yeah, that was all he said." Dick gave them his innocent smile for the last time. The older siblings look at each other frowning and look back at their baby brother again.

"You didn't talk about it with Bruce yet. Do you?" Tim asked this time hoping that his baby brother wouldn't lie to him again. Dick was about to lie but think for a second and said.

"No…. I mean yeah. I went asleep as soon as I entered the Batmobile so batman and I didn't really talk about it." Dick said scratching his head.

"If you talks about it right now maybe dad would go easy with your punishment. " Stephanie said giving Dick a reassuring smile. Tim and Dick blankly stared at Stephanie. "Okay, maybe not"

"Bruce is going to kill me! Or worse no patrolling what so ever!". Dick said putting both of his hand to his eye.

"Really Dick? You pick patrolling rather than your life?" Tim shook his head in disbelieve.

"Come on if you hold on this talk any longer your punishment might get even harder." Tim put his hand on Dick shoulder giving Dick a soft smiled.

"If you scared we can go with you to see dad. But if the man said he wants us out, sorry baby brother. We have to obey him" Stephanie said giving Dick a soft smiled too. Dick nodded in agreement.

"Can I at least finish my pancake?" Dick said pointing to his breakfast. Tim and Stephanie escape a chuckled.

"Of course you can baby brother!" Tim sit beside Dick and Stephanie sit in front of them. Alfred who been standing there the whole time with their breakfast tray on his hand finally said.

"Now if you guys done talking and ignoring my presence the whole time don't ask me why the breakfast is cold" with that Alfred went to the sink to clean the dishes and leaving the now laughing Bat sibling.


End file.
